Meredith Leighley
Personal Information * Name: Meredith Annie Leighley * Occupation: Veterinarian * Nickname: Mere, Death, Annie, MAL * Date of Birth: Jul 30 1992 * Place of Birth: Las Vegas, Nevada * Age: 25 * Gender: Female * Sign: Leo * Heritage: French * Nationality: American * Marital Status: Single * Appearance Stereotype: * Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Physical Features * Body Build: * Predominant Feature: * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 132 lbs * Measurements: 32-24-35 in * Eye Color: Saphire Blue * Hair Color: Auburn * Hair Texture: Curled * Hair Length: Mid-back * Complexion: Sun Kissed * Scent: Coconut * Scars: Multiple * Birthmarks: none Style * Wardrobe: * Accessories: Leather Watch, Gold Necklace. * Common Hair Style: Ponytail, or loose * Shoes: Comfortable tennis shoes. * Jewelry or accessories:: Diamond Studded Earrings. Body Art * Tattooing: * Number: * Position: * Design: * Piercing/s: * Number: Five * Where: Ears x2, belly button Health and Fitness * Voice: Well maintained * Posture: Well maintained * Eyesight: 20/10 vision * Hearing: Excellent * Blood Type: AB Positive * Predominant Hand: Left-handed * Addictions: Chocolates * Physical Health: Excellent * Handicaps: None currently * Physical Aids: None currently * Disabilities: None currently * Exercise: Excellent Cardio. * Diet: Balanced Medical History * 1992: Healthy Birth * 2003: * 2003: * 2003: * 2006: * 2007: * 2014: * 2015: Psychology * Fears: * Morals: * Ambitions: * Daily Habits: * Point Of View: * Goals/Dreams: * Accomplishments: * Quirks: * Tolerances: * Prejudices: * Philosophy of Life: Emotions * Mental Health: * Religious Beliefs: * Temperament: * Attitude: * Personality Type: Traits * Optimist or pessimist?: * Introvert or extrovert?: * Daredevil or cautious?: * Logical or emotional?: * Generosity: * Secrets: * Confidence: * Animal lover?: Residential Characteristics * Abode: * Citizenship: * Culture: * Hometown: * Traditions: * Sleep Patterns: Social * Best friend(s): River Willow Tatum * Friends: * Enemies/Rivals: Vampires, Evil Spirits, Crowley * Hobbies: * Usual Haunts: Education * Name Of School: LVVSC * Graduation Date: 2017 * Located in: Las Vegas, Nevada * Extracurricular: Track and Field * Languages: French, Latin * -GPA: 4.8 * -Major: Veterinary Medicine * -Minor: Architecture Profession * Current employer: Las Vegas Veterinary Hospital * Title: Doctor * Specialization: Large Animals, Dogs and Cats Physical Possessions * Vehicles: * Sport Utility Vehicle: * Bike: * Equipment: * Most Prized Possession: * Most Valuable Possession: History Journal entry 245 * Saw the doctor again today, he said there was no sign of the illness, never mind I have never stepped in the sunlight and stomach is always hurting. seriously what is wrong with me, am I supposed to feel this way? * Dads talking about taking down the rubber room and moms freaking out. Maybe just maybe for once they will listen to the doctor and let me breath fresh air. * Teddy needs help, he’s falling apart and dad doesn't know how to fix him. Journal Entry 246 1 * Air. * What is that smell? * Is that the sun on my skin? * We have a yard! * And Neighbors! * Who moved in across the street? * I MADE A FRIEND! HER NAME IS RUTH AND SHE HAS A BROTHER AND SHES TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME, Ruth River my first friend. * What happened to Teddy? I can't find him in my room, mom and dad cant find him in the house, I really wanted him to meet Ru River. Journal Entry 25 * Saw the doctor again, the doctor still says there is no sign of illness, but my skin has gotten significantly better, and my stomach has stopped hurting, my eyes have adjusted to the day and night. I think mom has finally stopped stressing out. * Ruth River showed me her camera today, we went out and took pictures of butterflies and the kittens the Thompson family just had, they are so cute. Journal Entry 107 * Today was a great day, I had my first birthday party as a teen. everyone came to the party, * Mom got me a silver necklace with a teddy bear charm, said it came from teddy. Journal Entry 376 * Ruth River and I went for a walk again, she told me about this dream she had about a beautiful forest she lived in, and I lived next to her. We would go down to the lake watch the sunset. * And then she took my hand and we stood there in the middle of the road not sure what to do. Is it wrong I wanted to kiss her? Her dad showed up looking for her and he was super mean about the fact we wandered off his face when he saw us holding hands was like he needed to throw up. Journal Entry 452 * Mom and dad are going on a hunt and I get to spend the weekend with auntie. I wonder what Ru River is going to be doing? Maybe she can come over and spend time with Auntie and me because auntie has board games, and LOTS of cats., Dad calls her the crazy cat lady, but Auntie said the Egyptians considered cats to be gods. * I think they are cute and fluffy, except for whiskers, he’s a jerk, he always hisses and scratches me. * Journal Entry 454 1 * I attacked Rivers Father last night, We think he's dead, Didn't stay to find out. Journal Entry 2 * It's been a few days and a lot has happened, I will try to write this down before I cant breathe again. * Mom and Dad died, Auntie didn't have answers so I went to cry on my friend's shoulder, where else could I go? She had just gotten me to sleep when I heard the crash of her dad freaking out because I was in her bed. * He grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me out of the bed to throw me to the floor before he started beating on River. * And * I hit him with a bat. * I really think I killed him, * and I'm happy I did. Journal Entry 12 * I registered for college., River wanted to go to school as well but I think she’s just as happy exploring the world and taking pictures of everything she’s ever seen Journal Entry 59 * River and I went to Disneyland. * I had a big turkey leg, and we went on Pirates like sixteen times, river said that main street at night reminded her of home, I'm not sure what she meant., it's very pretty though. The fireworks are amazing. Journal Entry 201 * Viva Las Vegas. I never want to leave this city, I have never seen River this happy and I found a job I'm really good at, Our boss put us up in the Penthouse sweet because of the amazing work we did getting a number of rich clients to hold their event at the hotel. * I'm nearly finished with school, though after all this time, do I want to completely change my major and focus on business? But all the fuzzy animals they are all so cute and fluffy, except the bitey ones, and the angry ones. Category:Characters